Keep the peace in the dark
by paperdragons503
Summary: Sequel to "How did we get so dark?". Peter has now seen the error of his ways and tries to make things right with his best friend (OC character)Chrissie. But is it all just a little too late? Has Peter lost her for good? Or with help from Aunt May, Mr Stark and a little storm - will Peter earn back her trust? Based on Spiderman: Homecoming - will contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sorry for the delay with this one. I blame a very complicated payroll and a stinking cold. Thankfully both are a little better so I was able to update.

For those of you who have read the first part of this story "How did we get so dark?" - welcome back.

For those who are new - hello!

This could be read alone but I'd suggest reading the first story just to get an idea of what is going on.

As before I only own my own characters and any original story lines. Everything else is borrowed.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"What's the matter? I thought you loved larb."

Aunt May grinned as she watched her nephew, hoping that the mention of the oddly named food would be enough to get a smile out of him.

Nothing.

"Too larb-y? Not Larb-y enough?"

 _Nope - still nothing._

She held in a sigh. He'd been like this ever since he'd entered the kitchen, clearly upset about something, and told her that Chrissie wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be coming.

She hadn't believed him of course but had been hoping that, with a little bit of light hearted humour and some food she might get the truth out of him - seeing as Chrissie clearly wasn't willing to tell her anything any time soon if she was opting out of going out for Thai food.

Thai was Chrissie's favourite so Aunt May knew it had to be something serious for Chrissie to want to avoid Peter so much that she would turn down her favourite meal.

Yep it was up to Aunt May to get to the bottom of this - so she persisted.

"How many times do I need to say Larb before you talk to me?"

She laughed, a little nervously - it had never been this hard to get Peter to talk to her when he was younger. She was a little worried that this would be what it was like now, that he would constantly be keeping secrets and lying to her so that trying to get the truth from him was like trying to pry open a very reluctant oyster.

"You know I Larb you."

She pulled a face and ( _thank God!_ ) Peter smiled just a little.

It seemed like she was getting through to him.

"It's just stress, with the internship, and I'm tired."

 _Ok not what she was expecting him to say but still it was good - he was at least talking to her about something she could work with that._

"That Stark Internship. I have to say I am not a fan of that Tony Stark - and neither is Chrissie."

Peter's head snapped up as he stopped playing around with his Larb, his eyes fixed intently on his Aunt.

 _Well_ May thought a little smugly _that definitely got the kind of reaction that she was looking for._

"Wait? What? What do you mean she doesn't like him? Chrissie idolises Mr Stark. That's why she applied for an internship with him. She wants to be just like him."

"She did until you started abandoning her to rush off to the Tower at all hours. Only to show up at odd times of the day covered head to toe in bruises. Don't look so shocked Peter, she noticed, we all did."

May paused to take a mouthful of her food, completely unfased by the scared look on her nephew's face.

 _Bless him he'd spent all this time thinking that he was getting away with whatever he was doing without anyone noticing._

 _So naive._

"Also it didn't help she didn't get the internship and you did. She'd been working on that application for months. It's all she ever wanted. Of course when she saw what you had to go through when you got it that kind of changed her mind a little but I think it still hurt - that Mr Stark chose you. Especially seeing as she'd begged you to apply with her and you always said no.

Got to admit a little bit of a low blow there buddy doing it behind her back and not even trying to say sorry when you got it and she didn't. Of course it wasn't your choice, but I think she would have appreciated the gesture - from both you and Mr Stark. Apparently the jackass didn't even bother to tell her himself, just got his assistant to call her.

She'd said he barely got the words out before hanging up on her to deal with some punk ass kid - now we know that kid was you. You know for a guy named Happy he came across as a real tight ass."

Peter suddenly slumped back in his chair, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"Peter are you-"

"I-I didn't know that she didn't get the internship."

Aunt May stared at him, eying him up suspiciously.

"How could you not know that she didn't get the internship? She applied for the same one you got. Didn't you notice when she wasn't in the lab all the time?"

Peter's eyes closed and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself groaning out loud with frustration.

 _This whole situation just kept getting worse._

 _How could he tell Aunt May he never noticed she wasn't in the lab because he was never in the lab himself?_

"She never told me."

To be honest he'd completely forgotten she'd even applied for it until tonight. Somehow Mr Stark must have worked out their connection and declined her application to protect his secret.

 _Yet another thing that he'd managed to screw up!_

Aunt May's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a low whistle, shaking her head slightly from side to side before reaching for her beer to take a long sip.

"Dude. Whatever you did must have been bad for her not to tell you."

He groaned and banged his head against the table.

This was quickly becoming one of the worst days of his life.

"I know."

"That girl tells you everything."

He banged his head against the table again.

 _Why did she keep having to remind him of how badly he'd screwed up?!_

"I know Aunt May. I screwed up ok. And now Chrissie hates Mr Stark...and me."

He added the last part so quietly, hating to admit it even to himself, yet Aunt May still heard. Her look changed to one of sympathy as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"She doesn't hate you Peter - she's upset with you yes but she doesn't hate you. Mr Stark on the other hand..."

Seeing the look on his face, May squeezed his hand tightly again to gain his attention.

"But Peter, that's not down to you, that's down to Chrissie and Mr Stark. So she's fallen out of love with her childhood idol - that's her business, she'll figure out how to deal with it.

There are plenty more scientist she can look up to - preferably a kick ass female one rather than another macho robocop look alike...but I'm going off on a tangent here. Peter what's most important is fixing this problem between you and Chrissie. If I'm right it's more than just about the internship isn't it?"

Peter tensed up - he should have known that Aunt May was leading to this. He tried to take his hand away but she ever so slightly tightened her grip, keeping him in place. He could have easily gotten away from her if he tried but the pleading look on her face was enough for him to keep his hand there, firmly encased in her own.

"I heard her earlier. Talking to Ned. She knows you're keeping secrets from her." May admitted quietly, staring down at her hand, the one that was tightly gripping Peter's as if it was a life line. In many ways it was - to her anyway.

"Aunt May-"

"Please Peter, I hate to see you both like this. Whatever secret your keeping from her it's your business but is it really worth it? When it causes so much pain to the people that you love?"

Peter suddenly took his hand out of hers and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest in a classic defensive pose but May knew him well enough to know he wasn't doing it because he was angry or felt cornered - he was vulnerable.

Peter grip on his arms tightened anxiously as he tried to think of the best way to explain this to her. He knew better than to lie to her outright and say he wasn't hiding anything - if the last couple of hours had taught him anything it was clear as day to those he was closest to that something wasn't right. But he couldn't tell her the truth, not knowing what the consequences of that would be. Despite that he knew he needed to say something, anything, to stop his Aunt from looking at him like her entire world was falling apart - again.

"I don't want this either but Aunt May. It's not that simple. I don't mean to lie and to hurt people I swear but...there are things I know now, things that I've seen thanks to the Stark Internship that I just can't tell you about. I want to but I...I just can't."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Peter watching his Aunt carefully, a pleading look in his eyes, hoping that she would understand and they could move on from this. After a moment she nodded her head slightly and Peter leant back in his seat with relief.

He could tell from her face that she might not be happy about it but she'd accepted it, recognised the honesty in his words and in her own way was dealing with it.

He wouldn't tell her the truth - but he sure as hell would tell Chrissie.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Hopefully you liked it. I've been wanting to write this scene for ages! There is more to come - at the moment this story is about 7 chapters long. I hope you stick around to see it to the end and that you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Lots of people who read the previous story have left lovely comments about this one so a big thank you for your support!

I hope you like chapter 2! :)

Just to make you aware there will be no update next Sunday as I will happily be singing off key to The Killers at Leeds Arena - as long as my tickets show up!

* * *

"Aunt May I can't!"

"Peter, you have to tell someone, all of this - it isn't right. And she is your best friend! You two have never spent more than a couple of hours away from each other since the day you were born - hell you couldn't even wait until your due date! You were so desperate to be with her that your Mum went in to labour 2 weeks early."

Despite his overwhelming feeling of anxiety, Peter couldn't help but snort a little in amusement at that - after all he'd heard the story often enough.

His Mum had been Aunt Georgia's birthing partner, neither one of them thinking it would be an issue as Peter hadn't been due for another 2 weeks.

Only just as Georgia was delivering Chrissie, his Mum's water broke and then 18 hours later there he was, in the hospital nursery, sleeping next to his new best friend.

"We used to say that those 18 hours were the longest you two had ever been apart and you made sure to give us hell for it. The two of you were little horrors when you were babies. Crying all the time unless you were near each other.

Your parents and Aunt Geogia were so worried at first, not understanding what was wrong with you, but they got it eventually, we all did. There was nothing wrong with either of you - you were just those rare souls who found their other half and couldn't stand the thought of being apart from each other.

I knew I found my soulmate when I met your Uncle Ben but that connection was nothing compared to the one between you and Chrissie. From the moment you were born, you two completed each other. In the process you brought two families together and made them whole. You made us a family Peter and now..."

Aunt May started to sniffle and Peter felt his heart tearing in two.

Shaking his head sadly he leapt out of his seat and rushed over her side to hug her tightly.

"Oh no Aunt May no don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I miss her Peter! I miss _you_! I know I shouldn't put so much responsibility on your shoulders but you, Chrissie and Georgia - you're all I have left in the world and now..."

She gulped, trying to breathe through her tears as Peter hugged her tightly, buring his head in her hair to try and hide his own tears which were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Now you two aren't talking to each other, not the way you used to anyway. You're always out on your internship and she's always God knows where doing who knows what because she never talks to me or comes over anymore because she's not talking to you!

And then Georgia's always out of town working so we rarely talk for longer than 5 minutes anymore and that worries me Peter.

If she can only talk to me for a couple of minutes how often is she talking to Chrissie?! And if Chrissie isn't talking to you and she isn't talking to me or her Mum then who is she talking to?!

I know she has MJ and Ned and all of her decathalon friends but they're not the same, you know that! I'm scared Peter because something is going on with that girl and for the first time in her entire life she's keeping secrets from us and I don't like it Peter I don't like it at all!"

She cried for a little longer, grateful that the Thai resturant was practically empty and that she knew the staff well enough that she could lose control like she had. This had been a long time coming and after seeing the way Chrissie and Peter had been towards each other today, there had only been so long she could keep all that emotion inside.

A part of her did wish though that she chose somewhere slightly better than a resturant in the middle of Queens to have a complete meltdown.

Once her tears had dried up and she felt she could continue without completely breaking down, she patted her nephew lightly on the shoulder, indicating to him that she was fine and he should let her go.

He hesistated for a moment, burying his head deeper in to her hair, sniffling slightly, before pulling away and returning to his seat, his eyes red and puffy as he went back to poking at his food.

"I'm sorry Aunt May For all of this. I never thought that things would turn out this way it's just..."

Peter tailed off and May had to bite her tongue to stop herself from asking him to continue. She was desperate to find out what was going on, to help Peter, but she knew if she pushed him too far he would just get defensive and bottle it all up again. He'd already admitted so much tonight by telling her that he was keeping secrets from them, pushing him to tell her anything more would only set them back again.

So instead she watched him play around with his Larb for a few seconds until he was finally ready to tell her.

"It's just this internship with Mr Stark, it's everything I never knew that I wanted and more. It's who I'm supposed to be Aunt May and...and it's all I can think about, every minute of every day. Which is great and scary and brilliant and exciting all at one time and I just..."

May couldn't help but smile at the passion in her nephew's voice, the spark which seemed to set his eyes alight as he spoke about the internship which clearly meant so much to him.

Then suddenly, as quick as that spark came, it was gone and Peter was back to staring at his food.

"Then I have to box it all up, act like nothing ever happened, come back to the real world to school and homework and..."

Peter trailed off not wanting to say it but knowing that Aunt May understood.

She nodded sympathetically. After all it hurt that Peter loved his internship more than he loved being with his family and friends but she knew what it was like to be so passionate about something that everything else, no matter how important it was, just paled in comparison.

"I love you and Chrissie and Aunt Georgia. Please don't think that I don't. And I couldn't ask for better friends than Ned and MJ but it just feels..."

"I get it Peter I do. And it's great that you are so passionate about something. It is all that I have ever wanted for you, I'm sure that your parents would have felt the same. I know that Chrissie and Georgia do. But Peter...there is a fine line between passion and obsession. Ignoring your friends and family, skipping school-"

Peter opened his mouth to deny it but one look from his Aunt May told him she knew and he'd better not even try to deny it.

"working crazy hours, pushing your body to the point of exhaustion, coming home hurt on a regular basis - Peter that's not healthy and it's got to stop. Before you start hurting yourself and the people around you...more than you already have."

Peter winced and Aunt May suddenly felt bad but, as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, she knew that what she had said was the truth.

She could see it on his face, as the pair sat in silence eating what was left of their cold food, that he knew it too.

* * *

He knew she was right - the way that he'd treated her and Chrissie, not to mention Ned and MJ, was wrong and he was sorry for that. But at the same time he'd only done that because he wanted to protect them, that was all he ever wanted.

To protect his neighbourhood and stop what had happened to his family, to Uncle Ben, happening to others.

All he'd ever wanted was to protect people - but in the process he'd inadvertantly hurt those who were closest to him. And that needed to stop.

There was no way he could tell them the truth - that would be too dangerous.

But now he realised where he had gone wrong before - by pushing them away when he should be bringing them closer - with the help of Ned he might find a way of getting through this without hurting the people that he loved.

 _That was something he could do - right?_

But first of all he needed to find a way to apologise to everyone for being such an ass - starting with Aunt May and Chrissie.

He was trying to think of a way to do that when all of a sudden the TV over Aunt May's shoulder caught his attention.

She frowned at him slightly, wondering what was going on, before hearing the news bulletin and turning around to face the TV.

Her heart fell in to her stomach at the news of another violent crime in their neighbourhood - _just what was this world coming to!_

"And now an ATM robbery was thwarted by Queen's own local colourful crime stopper."

Peter held his breath-

 _Please don't show the porter potty photo, please don't show the po...damn it! Every time!_

 _Once! Just once he'd run in there to get changed and now that's the photo they always used._

 _How had someone even taken that photo anyway!_

"You spot something like that happening you turn and you run the other way."

Peter snapped out of his thoughts turning his attention back to Aunt May.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah of course."

She shook her head sadly as she went back to her food. It was cold of course but she needed something to take her mind off how angry she was.

"Just 6 blocks away from us I can't..."

Their was a little cough and suddenly a plate was placed in front of her.

She looked up to see one of the waiters smiling at her and despite her rotten mood couldn't help but smile back causing the man to blush a little.

"We didn't order that."

"It's on the house."

"Oh! Thanks"

 _They must have seen her crying and wanted to make her feel better - how sweet!_

Peter just rolled his eyes as the waiter's blush deepened and he slowly turned away leaving the two of them alone.

She turned to him with a grin and Peter couldn't help but shake his head slightly in amusement.

This wasn't the first time someone had tried this with his Aunt May while he was around.

She was just so in love with Uncle Ben, even now, that she was oblivious to such behaviour.

"I think _he_ larbs you."

Peter laughed a little and May looked at him in complete shock - before giving him a little wink and picking up the plate.

He stared wide eyed at her - maybe after all this time she wasn't as oblivious as he thought.

"Close your mouth Peter you'll start catching flies." She told him casually, not even looking up at him as she continued eating.

His mouth snapped shut, but only for a moment. He was about to tease her about it some more when the TV over May's shoulder caught his attention again.

"In other news Tony Stark is due to make a statement outside Stark Tower later this evening to discuss the future of Stark industries and it's connection to the Avenger initiative. This speech will mark the first time.."

 _Mr Stark will be at the Tower? Happy told him that he was upstate. But if he was here that would mean that Peter could see him, tell him everything that been going on, talk to him face to face for the first time since Germany._

Peter scarfed down what was left of his dinner, desperate to get out of there and back into his suit as soon as possible so he could go find Mr Stark before he disappeared upstate again.

"What the..." Aunt May began, confused by her nephew's actions but when she turned around and saw what he was looking at she realised what was happening and couldn't help the look of iritation crossing her features.

"Peter we're having dinner, you're supposed to be getting a better work/life balance, starting with apologising to Chrissie! Don't you even think about running off again!"

He shot her a pleading look, he knew this was super bad timing but he had hoped that she understood.

"Peter no -"

"Aunt May please I promise I'll be an hour max. This is the first time he's been at the Tower in months and I need to talk to him. Please Aunt May I promise an hour and then I'll be back. Then you, me and Chrissie we can spend the whole weekend together. I'll make it up to you I swear. _Please_!"

May looked at the desperation on her nephew's face, saw the determination in Peter's eyes and knew that he would only find a way to sneak out later if she didn't say yes now.

She sighed deeply and nodded her head causing Peter to sigh with relief, thanking his Aunt over and over again as he grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door.

"You better be home in an hour Peter! There's a storm coming in and I want you home before it hits."

"I promise Aunt May! I larb you!" He called out over his shoulder as he ran out of the door.

"I larb you too smartass!"

* * *

A/N : So what do you think? Next update will be on 26th so hopefully then all will be revealed...or will it *evil laugh*

Thanks for reading and if you have any comments please let me know! xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all those who read the last chapter. A big thank you also to those of you who reviewed. Chrissie doesn't make an appearance this time but hopefully you still enjoy this chapter - she will be back soon! :)

* * *

"Thank you all for coming have a good night!"

Tony Stark smiled and waved at the cheering crowd who had gathered for his speech before turning and heading back in to the Tower lobby.

He waited until the doors were fully closed behind him before letting the smile drop and with a deep sigh, rubbing his temples in order to try and soothe the headache which had slowly been building throughout the day.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y have my usual ready for me by the time I get up to my floor - and make it a double."

He called out to the AI as he made his way towards the elevators looking forward to a stiff drink and a good night's sleep before heading back to the compond upstate.

"Of course Mr Stark."

Stark nodded in thanks as the elevator arrived and he stepped in. Just as the doors were closing he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

 _Today was just not going to end!_

Putting a hand out to stop the doors from closing he called out to his AI again.

"And whatever the young spiderling wants as well. Peter-you can come out now."

Tony heard a sigh of exasperation and from behind a plant pot in the corner the gangly teen stepped out and dejectedly made his way towards his mentor.

"How did you know I was here Mr Stark?"

"Kid I'm a billionaire genius and a superhero - plus you suck at hiding. I bet you always lost at hide and seek when you were younger didn't you?"

Tony didn't even wait to see his slight nod as he motioned for the teen to join him.

"Thought as much. We're going to have to work on that. Come on Kid. You must be here for a reason so let's get on with it."

Peter stepped in to the elevator and the two stood in silence as they made their way up to Tony's penthouse.

As requested when the stepped off the elevator a double whiskey on the rocks and a cold glass of coke was waiting for them.

Peter stared in shock as the older man took his drink and headed towards the front room.

"Snacks are in the kitchen if you want them."

Peter looked over to the counter to see his favourite snacks sitting there.

"How did -"

Tony shot him a look, eye brow raised in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Kid F.R.I.D.A.Y is an AI, my AI, of course she knows. Now sit. I'm guessing your here to talk to me about something. If it is about school or girls..."

" _What?!_ No I mean kind of yeah but..."

"Peter." Tony leaned forward, elbows resting heavily on his knees, drink in hand as he stared at him with a serious expression on his face. "If your here for the birds and the bees conversation-"

"No! Mr Stark no!" Peter squeaked his face going bright red as he shook his head insistantly.

 _In no way did he want to speak to Mr Stark about...about that!_

Tony let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of his drink as he leaned back in his seat.

"Thank God. Because that really is the kind of conversation that you should be having with your Aunt or anyone else that is not me. So what is it you want to talk about? It obviously involves a girl because you just said it did but it must be serious if your talking to me and not your Aunt May so spill. The sooner you do the sooner I can enjoy my drink in peace and quiet."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but suddenly found he couldn't - how could he tell Mr Stark that being Spiderman was slowly destroying his life without Mr Stark taking the suit away from him.

The second he told Mr Stark the truth he'd say it was too much for him and take the suit away - if he did that he'd never become an Avenger!

"Peter-"

"You...you've been getting my updates from Happy right? You know what I've been doing...how...how I've been fighting crime...and stopping that ATM robbery."

"Yeah Kid I heard all about it. You've been doing good. But that is also not why you are here."

Tony sighed deeply again as he stared at the teen standing in front of him shifting nervously from side to side, doing his best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on Peter I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong. And that's why you're here right. To get me to help you because it's something your Aunt May can't help you with."

Peter held out for about half a second longer before groaning, throwing himself down in the seat opposite him and running his hands through his hair, groaning in frustration.

"She hates me Mr Stark." Peter wined loudly, the sound muffled slightly by his hands but Tony understood him clear enough.

He took a long sip of his drink.

"I'm guessing this isn't your Aunt May were talking about here."

Peter took his head out of his hands but still found himself unable to look Mr Stark in the eye - instead he focused his gaze on his hands and he fiddled with his fingers.

"Aunt May she...she's not happy with me either. I've not exactly been the best at keeping up what she would call a "work/life balance" and she's pissed at me about it for my best friend...well she knows. Not about me being Spiderman but she knows that I've been keeping secrets from her. We've known each other forever, shared every single part of our lives from the moment we were born - but this, I just couldn't tell her Mr Stark!"

"There's nothing stopping you from telling the truth to the people you love Peter you know that. We'd never ask you to do that."

Peter nodded sadly.

"I know but I...I can't. What if someone figures out who I am and uses them against me? Or...or they find out and tell me to stop, what if they're angry at me or they get upset - no Mr Stark I can't do it, I won't."

Hearing the determination in Peter's voice Tony knew better than to try and push him on it any futher, instead he put his drink down and settled back in his chair, steepling his hands under his chin as he contemplated the situation.

"Ok so you're friend knows your keeping a secret from her. Pete, you've been Spiderman for almost a year now, it's been 5 months since Germany, what's suddenly prompted you to come breaking in to my Tower today to tell me that your best friend hates you?"

Peter hesisted for a brief moment before finally relenting, and with a sigh, telling him all that had happened that night - from the moment Ned found out right up to his conversation with Aunt May. He was so nervous he told Stark pretty much everything without taking a breath and at the end of it all found himself collapsing in to his seat with exhaustion.

Tony, who had listened to the tidal wave of information coming out of the boy's mouth took a moment to digest everything before responding.

"So basically everything's gone to shit and you're here because you me to help you fix it?"

Peter stared at him for a moment as if he was just coming to that realisation himself before nodding his head enthusiatically.

"That's pretty much it yeah."

Tony snorted loudly and shook his head a little as he took his now empty glass and headed towards the kitchen for a refil, Peter following behind him like a lost little puppy.

He reached out for the whiskey on the kitchen counter and poured himself a rather large drink - if he was going to be spending his night dealing with teenage drama he would need it - before turning back around to face the young spiderman.

"Kid I'm not sure what you want me to do here."

"Come on Mr Stark. She hates me right now. You must have loads of experience with women who hate you."

Peter's eyes widened once he realised what he'd said and Tony had to hold in a snort at the way the kid immediately began falling over himself in an attempt to appologise.

Tony just waved him off - after all the kid was right.

"Pete, from the sound of things I'm not her most favourite person in the world either. Anything I do to help will just make things worse which is why I can't understand why...oh."

The awkward way in which Peter began to shuffle about and the sheepish look in his eyes was enough for Tony to connect the dots.

"No." Tony pointed at him, his tone firm as he stared the young spider down. "No Peter. I'm not offering her an internship."

"But why?" Peter groaned loudly "She finds out I spoke to you about it, you give her the internship and she'll be so happy she'll forgive me and start liking you again. It's perfect."

"No Peter it's not. What do you think happens when she realises that you're not here every day?"

"I know, I know I thought the same thing but Mr Stark there must be something! Please! Interning with Stark Industries has always been her biggest dream. I hate knowing that I took that away from her and that she hates both of us because of it. I know it won't make up for everything but it would go a long way towards getting me back in her good books. Please Mr Stark is there nothing you can do?"

He tried, he really tried to not give in but the pleading tone in Peter's voice and the look of desperation on his face was just too much. Tony sighed loudly, he really needed to learn to say no to this Kid!

"Ok fine. I have a couple of satellite offices in the city that deal with non Avenger stuff. She could intern there over the summer without getting involved in the Avenger intiative. We'll tell her that you are working on a different project at another site and just have to hope that she buys it."

Peter immediately brightened up and rushed around to hug Mr Stark before remembering his strict no hugging policy and catching himself before he could throw his arms around the older man.

"Thank you Mr Stark! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Sure Kid whatever." Tony mumbled, feeling more than a little awkward with the amount of emotions he'd had to deal with today "Just tell me your friend's name and contact details, I'll sort it out. Everything else I'm afraid is up to you."

"Sure sure. Thanks Mr Stark her name is Chrissie Williamson-"

Tony frown suddenly in concentration at the sound of her name - as if something about it seemed familiar.

He had heard that name before, he was sure of it - why did he remember that name?

"Chrissie? Short for Christina?"

"Christine actually but she never likes to be called that..."

Peter kept rambling but Tony just tuned him out.

 _He remembered now why that name seemed so familiar!_

She'd applied for the internship last year and the year before that. He'd seen her name, remembered her application and remembered why he had said no.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with her being Peter's best friend.

* * *

A/N : So what do you think? I quite liked writing this interaction between Peter and Tony! Hopefully you liked it too :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi All! Thank you for continuing to read this story, for all your reviews, follows and favourites. It really means a lot. Hopefully you like this chapter and you continue reading! :)

* * *

"Mr Stark...Mr Stark!"

Peter called out snapping Tony out of his thoughts as he turned to face the boy.

"What?"

"You...you said that you'd call Chrissie and tell her that she had the internship?"

Tony's face suddenly went pale and it took all his efforts to stop himself from completely losing it - even with all that he could hear the ice in his drink rattle slightly off the side of the glass from his hands shaking. He managed to control it a little, enough that the spider boy hadn't caught on, but his heart still felt like it was going a million miles a minute.

 _No - there was no way in Hell now he knew who she was that she would be getting that internship!_

"Erm on second thoughts Peter I don't think it's a really good idea. If she's as clever as you told me and she knows you that well she'll just keep digging until she finds out the truth. We can't risk her digging in the wrong place and getting herself or the team in to trouble."

"But-"

"No Peter it's too dangerous, you'll have to come up with some other way to earn her forgiveness. I'm happy for your friend to continue hating me if it means that the Avengers remain protected."

"That's such a bunch of crap Mr Stark!" Peter shouted loudly, his arms failing about angrily as he glared at Tony.

"You _just_ said that you could put her somewhere completely seperate from the Avengers initiative where she would know nothing about us! Why has that suddenly changed? What are you not telling me?!"

"What I do and do not tell you is my God Damn business!" Tony suddenly snapped, slamming his glass down on the counter in front of him, his body no longer shaking with fear but with anger.

"I am doing you a favour, letting you run around town in a multi million dollar suit helping old ladies with their shopping and taking down bad guys like you wanted, wanting nothing in return-"

" _Nothing in return? Y_ ou flew me out to Germany to get my ass kicked by Captain America!"

"And then I let you keep the suit free of charge and with no expectations - only for you to come in here and tell me what I should do with _my_ company! I ended the intership program to protect _you_ \- to reduce the amount of people your age, hell who you might even _know_ , who may be able to figure out your true identity and use it against you!"

"She's my best friend she wouldn't do that!"

"A best friend who you just told me you don't want to know the truth! No Peter my decision is final. It's my company and I say she cannot intern here."

Tony could see it in Peter's eyes that he was ready to continue this argument but F.R.I.D.A.Y interupted them before Peter could even make a sound.

"Mr Parker, I'm sorry for interupting but you have a message from your Aunt - she would like to remind you that you promised to be home in an hour and that it's starting to rain."

Peter muttered something under his breath and Tony sighed in relief, seeing from his face that at least for now Peter was going to drop the subject.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y how long until the storm comes in?"

Tony frowned slightly - the storm, what did that have to do with anything?

"Current weather forcasts suggest the storm should hit in less than 20 minutes. Strong winds and heavy rain are expected but nothing which should cause any structual damage. Would you like me to-"

"No no F.R.I.D.A.Y. Whatever it is just... don't worry. I need to go. Chrissie hates storms if I'm not there before it hits-"

He trailed off heading back to the front room to pick up the mask which he had thrown on the sofa earlier that evening.

Tony followed after him, feeling guilty for shouting at the boy.

He wanted to make it up to him but knew that he had to stand firm in his decision not to allow Chrissie to intern at the company, even if Peter could never know why.

"Peter, I-"

"I know and I'm sorry too Mr Stark. You're right I should never have asked it's just...never mind. I have to go."

"Do you want me to order you a cab or..."

"No no I'm fine I should be able to get back there before the storm hits. F.R.I.D.A.Y could you send my Aunt a text and tell her I'm on my way back home?"

"Of course Mr Parker."

Peter muttered his thanks to both F.R.I.D.A.Y and Mr Stark as he slowly walked in to the waiting elevator.

Tony watched with a heavy heart as the doors closed behind him, watching until the elevator indicated it was on the ground floor before turning back to the kitchen to get his drink.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Mr Parker out of the building?"

"Yes Mr Stark."

"Pull up Chrissie's file and make a note that she's scared of storms, while your at it I want an up to date forcast for the rest of the night, if at any time it looks like that storm is going to get bad you send a team there to get them out."

"Of course Mr Stark."

"Great. When you're done I want you to bury her file so deep that no one, especially Peter, will be able to find it. No one can know that we know about her and more importantly Chrissie can never find out. You still have her photo from her application on file?"

"Of course sir."

" anyone who even slightly looks like her tries to enter any building belonging to Stark industries I want you to send a message to me - top priority. I don't want her getting in without me knowing about it. Understand?"

"Of course sir. Would you like me to set up 24/7 electronic survailance on her to ensure that you are aware of her whereabouts at all times?"

Tony shook his head firmly - _God no that was the last thing he wanted!_

"No - just make sure that she comes no where near anything to do with Stark industries. The further she remains away from all of this the better."

"If you think that is best Sir."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly at the AI's condecending tone but paid little attention to it as he walked out of the kitchen to stand staring out the large front room windows, watching as the storm came in and realising that thanks to Peter he now had bigger things to worry about.

As the wind picked up and the rain began hitting off the glass of Avenger Tower, Tony looked out and realised with a sigh that he wouldn't be the only Stark having a bad nights sleep tonight.

Difference being this Stark knew he was a Stark, the other was a Williamson and apparently hated storms as much as he did - and almost as much as she hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi all! Thanks again to everyone who continues to read and review this story. I'm glad you're enjoying so far!

Good news - Chrissie is (kind of) back this chapter. You'll see what I mean :)

Have a read - let me know what you think :)

* * *

"Cutting it a little fine aren't you?"

Peter sighed deeply - of course Aunt May would be standing at the door waiting for him.

He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack in the hallway, careful not to disrupt his clothing enough to reveal the suit underneath it.

He'd planned on stopping on his way back to get changed but he'd been so angry at Mr Stark, at himself, that he'd taken the slightly longer way back in an attempt to calm down and hadn't left himself enough time to get changed.

"Yeah well it took me a little longer than I expected to get back."

Aunt May immediately picked up on the tone of his voice and reached out to squeeze his arm in sympathy.

"I'm guessing everything didn't go well with Mr Stark."

"Not quite." He grumbled as he dumped his bag in the front room and threw himself down on the sofa with a huff.

"I asked Mr Stark if he would reconsider giving Chrissie an internship at Stark Industries. He said no."

"Aww Peter."

"I tried explaining to him, told him how amazing she was and how he was her idol but he said he couldn't. This whole Avengers thing is taking up all his time and he said he could only spare enough time for one intern."

Peter had come up with that story as he was web slinging his way back home - there was just enough truth to it that thankfully, by the look of sympathy on his Aunt's face, that she bought it.

"Well that sucks."

Peter snorted a little - trust Aunt May to state the obvious.

"Yeah just a little."

"But you tried Peter. That's the most important thing. You realised that you'd made a mistake and tried to fix it. You tried to make your best friend happy. Chrissie will understand that."

Peter perked up a little at that - he hadn't really thought of it that way.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am." May told him with a proud smile. " Chrissie is understandably upset right now, we all are but you're starting to make up for that. That is all any of us ever wanted. Just keep that up and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Aunt May."

The sound of rain hitting against the window pane started to get louder and from inside Chrissie's room they heard Lottie starting to give out little insistant yips.

 _We may not get along but that dog is a quick learner_

Peter thought as he shared a knowing look with his Aunt before saying goodbye and heading towards his room to quickly get changed.

He made a stop at the kitchen first to grab a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard knowing that if tonight was like any other storm night, the two of them would be up late watching Disney movies all night until either the storm died down or Chrissie just gave in to the exhaustion.

Popcorn was practically a necessity on nights like this and it was always a good idea to get it before the movies started and Chrissie refused to let him leave her side for more than a minute.

Peter was in his PJs less than 5 minutes later and running through what movies they would watch and in what order when he reached Chrissie's door. Reaching for the handle his brow furrowed in confusion when he realised the door wasn't opening.

He tried again only to meet resistance - on the other side of the door Lottie yapping turned in to a growl (or as much as a growl as an 8 month puppy could make).

 _No no it couldn't be..._ Peter thought, a slight panic beginning to stir within him as he continued to try the door handle only to meet the same resistance.

 _She wouldn't, she couldn't!_

But he slowly came to the conclusion that she had - _she'd locked him out!_

"Damn it Chrissie." He muttered to himself as he headed back towards his room, certain that she would have left the door which led in to their connecting bathroom open. "Why do you always have to be so dramatic!"

His heart immediately leapt in to his throat though when he found that door was also locked.

 _She had never locked him out before. No matter how bad the fight and especially not on a storm night. This wasn't right! None of this was right!_

He knocked on the door, gaining the attention of the dog but not of her owner.

"Chrissie." Peter called out as he knocked on the door again. "Chrissie I know you're in there. Please just open the door."

No answer.

"Please Chrissie!"

As the rain got heavier their was a flash of lightening and he heard a distinctly human whimper coming from the room followed by a muffled scream when the thunder finally crashed above them, yet she still refused to answer.

Peter banged his fist harder against the door in frustration.

Being angry at him he got that but this was just crazy - they both knew how much she hated storms and how he seemed to be the only person who could calm her down. He'd seen what she was like when they were younger, before their parents had figured out that the best thing was to keep them together on nights like this. He'd seen how she'd worried herself to the point of making herself sick, no matter how angry she was at him he didn't want to see her like that ever again.

"Chrissie please, let me help you! I know that you're angry at me but this is insane! You can't sit out the storm by yourself you know that! Please, please don't make yourself sick just because you don't like me right now. I promise if you want to be mad at me you can be mad at me - but just not tonight. You can go back to hating my guts again tomorrow but please...please just let me in."

There was a moment of silence as Peter stared hopefully at the door, waiting for the sound of the lock disengaging and the door opening - but there was nothing.

Peter groaned loudly and banged his head against the door in frustration before sliding down to the floor to rest his back against the wooden frame.

"Fine if you don't want to come out then I'll just stay here, all night, on the cold tile floor. I'll probably catch the flu and be sick for ages, make everyone run around looking after me for days, maybe even weeks..."

He trailed off staring expectantly at the door - if pleading on her behalf wasn't enough he would try to guilt trip her in to it. Plus they both knew he was a horror when he got man flu so surely she would let him in just to avoid it.

But after a minute still nothing.

"Damn it Chrissie." He muttered again, pushing away from the door and heading back in to his room, not to go to sleep but to gather enough pillows and blankets to make himself a little nest on the floor so that he wouldn't freeze his ass off.

He meant it when he said he would stay there until she opened the door - at the end of the day he was a stubborn as his best friend, especially when it came to matters that concerned her. He'd stay on that cold floor all weekend if needed, if it meant that she would finally let him in and maybe, just maybe, start to forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All!

Happy holidays!

Sorry that this update is so late - started the Xmas celebrations with the family a little early and this is the only time I've had to update.

So this is the penultimate chapter for this story- the final chapter should hopefully be updated soon although with the holidays my usual Sunday upload has gone out the window slightly :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you have any feedback!

* * *

It took him a couple of minutes to get himself organised but eventually Peter had a comfortable enough place to sleep for the night and settled himself in for an evening of talking through a wooden door - hoping that his voice at least would be a comfort to her. It had worked before on stormy nights when they had been apart and he'd been forced to try and comfort her over the phone - usually it was crazy things like what was better nachos or chips but it took her mind off the storm enough that she would calm down and go to sleep.

So Peter began to tell the door all about his week - the things he realised that Chrissie should already know about but thanks to his actions she was completely oblivious to. He told her every little moment - with the exception of his time as Spiderman of course. Instead he told her the generic lie Mr Stark had provided him with to tell people about what he did on his internship. As he continued talking he heard the creaking of her bed and the sound of shuffling feet on the floor.

He tried to keep the excitement and relief out of his voice, realising that she was slowly making her way towards him as he continued telling her what he'd been up to the last couple of days.

By the time he'd made it to today he could see her shadow underneath the door, sense her weight behind the door and knew that she was leaning against it same as him.

With a slight sigh he leaned against the door, taking comfort in the knowledge that she would be leaning her head against the other side of the door right where he was. He could hear the slight snuffles behind the wood and for a moment felt his heart leap in to his chest at the idea that she was crying before realising that the sound was coming from Lottie rather than her owner. Again he felt a sense of relief knowing that at least for now she seemed to be weathering the storm quite well.

He sat there in silence, just enjoying the peace this moment gave him before continuing with his story knowing what came next could finally be enough for her to let him in - or push her away completely.

"I'm sorry Chrissie."

He heard her shuffling behind the door and fear struck his heart at the idea that she was walking away.

"No please don't go. Please just listen to me."

She stopped and Peter sighed with relief.

"After our fight..."

He coughed lightly, finding it harder than he thought to get the words out.

They never, ever fought - not like this anyway. Even acknowledging they had was a painful experience but he knew he'd have to say it or she'd never forgive him.

"After our fight earlier Aunt May...she set me straight on a few things. Made me see that in addition to what you told me there's a lot of things I've not paid attention to recently. She made me realise that I haven't been the best friend to you lately that I should've been, that I always have been, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for all the things I've missed, the times when we were supposed to hang out together and I missed it. I'm sorry that I left you to carry a tuba to and from school every day on a crowded subway."

He heard a slight huff from behind the door and grinned a little himself, knowing she was still listening and was still slightly peeved about the whole tuba situation - no matter how amusing it was to him imagining her lug the heavy instrument around all the time.

That happiness was brief however as he remembered all the other things he needed to apologise for.

"I'm sorry that I applied for the Stark internship without telling you. I'm sorry that I got it and that as a result you didn't. I know you had your heart set on it, on finally getting to work with Mr Stark after all these years of idolising him. I'm sorry that what I did caused you to hate me and to hate Mr Stark the way that you do. The last thing I wanted to do was make you lose your best friend and your hero just because of my stupid actions. I know I haven't been the greatest lately but you always will be my best friend and I love you more than anything. Which is why I went to go see Mr Stark today, to beg him to let you intern with him."

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind the door and his heart broke a little knowing what he was going to say next would cause her pain but he knew it had to be said.

"I'm sorry Chrissie, I'm so sorry, I tried so hard... but he said no. He's stopping the internship program after this year. He's stopping it...he's stopping it because of me."

Peter knew he couldn't tell her the truth - that the internship wasn't real and that she couldn't work at Stark Industries because she may find out his secret but he could tell her as damn near the truth as he could.

"The internship Mr Stark gave me. It involves a lot of top secret stuff. Not only Stark industry secrets but information relating to the Avengers. The kind of things that people are willing to do anything to get their hands on. It's why Mr Stark doesn't want to continue the Stark internship. He can protect me but the more people who know the more dangerous it becomes for everyone. It's why I've been keeping secrets from you. Not because I don't trust you but because this is dangerous stuff and I don't want you or Aunt May finding out and getting yourselves in to trouble over it or worse getting yourselves hurt. Losing Uncle Ben the way we did it broke a part of me that I don't think can ever be fixed. It did the same to you I can see it in your eyes whenever we talk about him. It completely destroyed Aunt May, she's only just starting to recover but we both know she won't be the same. She can't be. She lost her soul mate. These secrets - if they get in to the wrong hands or someone finds out and decides to use you to get to them...I could end up losing you the same way Aunt May lost Uncle Ben and I don't think I'd be strong enough."

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind the door and saw her shadow begin to move away from under the door.

 _Peter panicked - she couldn't be leaving not now. Not after he spilled his guts out to her!_

"No wait please! Chrissie I'm sorry! For everything. I really am honestly and truly. I am sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to push you away, to make things so bad between us and I swear if this wasn't so...I don't want to keep things from you I don't but with this, I have no choice. If..."

The lock clicked...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all

I hope that you are loving 2018 so far!

Sorry for the delay - I made a promise to myself that I would have at least the next story completed before I posted the final chapter - then of course I got writers block!

Fingers crossed the writer's block seems to have been lifted for now so this is the last chapter of Keep the peace in the dark - but there is more to come!

As before the title of the 3rd story in the series will be revealed at the end of the chapter.

Please keep an eye out for it and thanks for reading.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

* * *

Suddenly the door swung open and Peter ended up falling through landing face first on to the floor of Chrissie's bed room.

He looked up at her dazed and confused but happy beyond belief that she had finally figuratively (and literally) opened up to him.

She stared at him with a mixture of sadness and amusement, her eyes red and puffy as she watched him scrabble to free himself from the blanket cocoon he was wrapped up in and stand up next to her.

"Were you really going to spend all night on the bathroom floor talking to me?"

Peter nodded, not trusting himself to say anything out loud just in case the sound of his voice made her change her mind.

"Even though we fought and you thought I hated you?"

He nodded again.

"And you really went all the way to Avengers Tower in the middle of a rainstorm to talk to Mr Stark for me?"

"Well it was more like beg." He muttered under his breath before catching himself and nodding again.

"And this secret your keeping it's genuinely to protect me not because you don't trust me or anything?"

Peter looked at her in shock.

"No! I swear, I trust you more than anyone in the world! I would never keep anything from you unless it was to keep you safe."

She stared at him thoughtfully and Peter held his breath for what felt like forever as he waited for her decision.

After a painfully long moment she smiled at him slightly and held out her hand. He smiled back in relief and placed his hand in hers as she dragged him in to her room and towards her bed.

"Come on I'm about to start watching Aladdin, then I thought I'd move on to the Lion King. Unless, of course, you have any objections?"

"None at all. Except maybe this time we could avoid watching 101 dalmations. Aunt May wasn't too keen on having Lottie howling along with the other dogs at 4 in the morning."

At the sound of her name the dog's ears perked up and her tail wagged a little with excitement, until she saw him face and let out a little huff of annoyance.

Chrissie snorted in amusement not only at the memory but at the interaction between her dog and her best friend as Peter removed the puppy from the side of the bed he usually slept on only for the pup to jump back up again and spread herself lengthways on the bed in defiance.

"Agreed. I thought we'd go with The Jungle Book this time instead."

She told him, watching with amusement as Peter and Lottie continued their little game, until eventually Peter turned to her with a pleading look in his eye and she whistled for the dog to get down.

Lottie hesitated for only the briefest of seconds before seeing the look in Chrissie's eyes, realising she was serious and hoping off the bed with a huff to curl up in her own bed in the corner of the room.

With the dog out of the way Peter was able to lay down on his back, his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headrest, the bag of unopened popcorn by his side.

He'd barely gotten himself settled when there was a loud crash of thunder causing Chrissie and Lottie to yelp in fright, both of them running and jumping on to the bed with him for protection.

Chrissie he had expected, and she immediately clung on to him, head buried in his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

Lottie however - he had not been expecting and as he tried to comfort his best friend he thanked his lucky stars for his super strength and the ability not to wince when 50 pounds of puppy suddenly launched itself from the other side of the room and landed on his stomach.

 _Of course Chrissie would get herself a dog who was scared of thunder!_

He thought to himself as he tried to comfort both dog and owner the best way that he could until the worst of the thunder had passed and he could put the film on without Chrissie clinging to him and refusing to let go any time he tried to move.

The two of them made it through Aladdin, chatting like they usually did about nothing and everything at the same time while chewing on popcorn and singing along to their favourite songs (which of course, was every single one of them). Lottie seemed to have gotten over her aversion to Peter, or maybe it was just because she was still scared of the storm, either way she spent the time curled up between the two of them and after a couple of minutes Peter rather reluctantly admitted that he didn't mind it so much.

By the time they made it to the Lion King the storm was beginning to pass and they'd settled in to a sleepy kind of silence, only half singing along with the film while both of them petted the sleeping dog lying between them.

The Jungle Book had barely started when Peter felt Chrissie's head banging against his shoulder, a clear sign that she was giving in to the exhaustion and finally falling asleep. As slowly as he could Peter reached over to the bedside table to get the TV remote. The slight movement woke the dog up and with a huff Lottie shot him a look and jumped off the bed, letting out a little grumble of annoyance as she trotted over to her bed.

 _Looks like the truce is over now the storm's died down._

Peter smirked slightly to himself as he switched the movie off.

"3...2...1..." He muttered to himself, knowing what would come next as Chrissie suddenly started up, half delerious with exhaustion and glared at him sleepily.

"Hey I was watching that!" She mumbled, her words garbled with sleep but Peter paid no attention instead he pulled her back down so that her head was back resting on his shoulder and he began to lightly play with her hair, knowing that the motion would make her feel sleepy again.

"Hmm that's nice." She muttered snuggling further in to his shoulder causing him to laugh a little.

He kissed her hair lightly.

"Go to sleep. We can finish watching the movie in the morning. You have me for the whole weekend."

Chrissie tensed in his arms slightly and Peter worried for a moment that he said the wrong thing.

"Do you promise?"

Her voice was so small, so vulnerable that he couldn't help but hug her tighter to him and not for the first time that night curse himself for being so stupid as to not see the damage he was doing to his best friend.

"I promise. Just you and me. All weekend. We can do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

The cheeky tone of her voice was enough for Peter to realise that she was planning something that he wouldn't enjoy but at this point he would do anything to get back in to her good books.

"Anything." He promised, kissing her hair again and knowing it was worth it when he could feel her smile against his chest.

"Now go to sleep it's already 3am."

"Ok ok. Jeez who made you the sleep police!" She replied nudging him playfully in the ribs before settling against him.

Peter had almost been lulled in to thinking she was asleep and was fast on his way to falling asleep himself when she suddenly called out his name.

"What is it?"

"What happens...after this weekend?"

Peter frowned slightly and looked down at her, realising with a slight sense of concern that although she was talking to him she hadn't raised her head in order to look him in the eye, almost as if she was frightened to see what his reaction to her question was going to be.

"What do you mean what happens?"

She shifted slightly as if to move away from him but Peter just held her closer. She gave a little huff of annoyance but ultimately gave in.

"Well the last time I called you out on the way you'd been ignoring me you were really nice to me for a couple of days and then you went back to ignoring me again - only it was worse than it was before. I don't want you to spend all weekend with me, letting me think that things are going to be ok again if you're just going to go back to the way you were before. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that again."

Peter sucked in a painful breath at her words - he'd never even realised that he had behaved that way before! Sure he vaguely remembered a time not long after he'd gotten back from Germany where she had lost her cool with him one day and thrown his phone across the room but had he really been so bad as to get her hopes up like that only to dash them all again?

Looking back on the way he'd behaved lately she was probably right.

He hugged her tightly for a moment before puting a hand under her chin and forcing him to look up at her so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry that I ever made you feel that way. You're my best friend and I never, _ever_ want to do anything again that will hurt your feelings. I've learned from my mistakes and I promise that I will _never_ do something like that again."

She studied him for a minute in the dark before smiling and nodding her head softly.

"I believe you."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and Peter couldn't help but blush.

"Good night Peter." She muttered as she made herself comfortable on his shoulder again.

"Good night Chrissie." He murmured softly, smiling to himself when a second later he heard the sound of her heavy breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

With the storm passing and his best friend finally back in his arms Peter settled down, resting his head against hers and fell asleep, peaceful in the knowledge that all was finally well between the two of them - no matter what form of torture she may have in store for him over the weekend.

If it meant he kept Chrissie and that she stayed safe it would all be worth it.

* * *

Aww so a Disney filled happy ending for Peter and Chrissie - but with Peter's secret identity still remaining a secret between them can this happiness last forever?

Find out in part 3 "Told you I'll be here forever."


End file.
